And I Still Love You
by WellxWisher
Summary: Instead of taking a bus to L.A., pregnant Darla decides to go somewhere else...to someone else. BuffyAngel crossover.
1. Darla

I hit a snag in my Charmed story, and this is just a little something that came to me...figured I'd type it up and test the Buffyverse fanfic waters. Let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or any of the characters included.

* * *

The cool night air was a healing balm. She wasn't used to being so...so warm.

_But having a heartbeat will do that to you._

Darla stroked her round stomach. The thing...the baby, was alive. She could smell the little heart hammer out a steady beat, practically taste the warm blood it pumped to the tiny legs that even now kicked an upside-down tap dance against her own dead heart.

_You're making Mommy hungry._

The bus ride (and dinner buffet) out of Los Angeles was over, the last piece of food (the driver) slumped dead and drained over the wheel. He had tasted almost nauseatingly plain; even the fear that laced his blood had done little to enhance the flavor. She frowned. It wouldn't be safe to hunt here, even more so than in L.A. Because Angel would think twice before staking his ex-lover, especially if he figured out (and he would) that the child inside of her was his. She doubted that the uninformed Slayer would.

_But after all, that's why we're here, isn't it baby?_

Darla longed for the moment when the sharp stake would turn her body to dust, freeing her from this...this love that permeated her being. She was well aquainted with a myriad of emotions: loathing, fear, hate, attachment, lust, pleasure...

_But not love..._

She couldn't go on like this, loving. And couldn't handle not loving. Wouldn't. She would find the Slayer, and be slayed. She loved her baby too much to do anything else.

_First though, Mommy needs to find something better to eat._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want more:-) 


	2. Buffy

Reviews! Wen and littlewiccan: thanks so much guys! Here's another chapter, then :-)

Disclaimer: _Buffy _and _Angel_ belong to Joss and whoever else...i.e., not me.

A/N: This takes place right after Tabula Rasa, before Smashed.

* * *

Another night of patrolling. Another night of wandering aimlessly through town, avoiding her friends and sister. Killing a few vampires. Alternately avoiding or secretly hoping to see Spike. Another night of fulfilling her destiny to save the world. 

_Somebody stop the fun wagon._

Back in high school, and in college, even right before, she would grumble to herself about how her life on the Hellmouth was, at times, quite hellish. No matter what was happening at the time, the irony always held at least the smallest bit of humor; even after dying at the hands of the Master.

_Okay, to be fair, it did take me a summer of shoe shopping and almost losing the Scoobies in a vampire ritual sacrifice to get over that one._

But this was different. With the Master, she had been dead for what? All of one and a half, two minutes? Her heart had stopped, some oxygen deprivation to the brain, blackness...and back to normal thanks to Xander's CPR. The second time, there was no blackness. Just light and peace and happiness, a perfection that she had only experienced once before, on her one night with Angel. Simple, unadulterated bliss.

_Should've known it wouldn't last._

The bliss ended when Willow's spell brought her back to life, if you could call it life. More of an existance, one that made her feel more dead and lonely than death ever had. Now the only time she felt alive was when she was kissing Spike.

_Find comfort from friends? No way. Just in kisses from a bloodthirsty vampire that's only on our side because of a some government migrane-giving behavior brain chip. Way to go, Buffy. I'll bet that—_

She hit her head on a grave as she tripped over the body.

_Ow. _

The body in question belonged to a man wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit that read "Sunnydale City Jail." A particularly messy bite mark disfigured his neck.

_Not a drop of blood left. Time for some slaying._

Pulling a stake from her jacket, she had barely walked twenty feet when, propped up against another gravestone, another orange-clad dead guy, this one with his jugular hanging out, blocked her path.

_Geez. Was there a jailbreak or something?_

Someone screamed from a nearby masoleum. Stake raised and ready to dust, she burst inside and nearly dropped the wooden stick.

_How...what the...and she's...WHAT?!?!?_

Darla looked up and smiled, pointy teeth dripping blood onto the bright orange of her nearly dead victims's jumpsuit.

"Well, if it isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

* * *

Thanks for reading, and let me know if you want more:-) 


	3. Lucky Day

Hi guys! Thanks so much for the awesome feedback! (special shout out to pentwirler and ruby since I wasn't able to use reveiw replys) You guys are fantabulous:-) Anyways, I'm sorry that this is such a short chappie--I will try to make them longer, I promise. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own _BTVS_ or _Angel_. I wish I did...

* * *

**Lucky Day**

The bleeding convict let out a feeble groan. Darla stroked his face.

"Thank you," Before Buffy could move Darla's hands snapped the jailbird's neck and threw him to the floor. "For the great dinner." She licked stray drops of blood from her fingers. "Previous convictions for robbery and being held for vehicular manslaughter. Very bad. Delicious. Now," she leaned up against the wall. "I'm sure you're raring to slay."

_Cannot...move...from shock._ Darla grinned.

"Don't let my 'condition' stop you. Believe me, being pregnant doesn't slow me down much. If anything, it makes me stronger."

_Nuh-uh. Not possible._ "Vampires don't get pregnant." she blurted.

"That's what I thought; worry-free sex, gotta love that. But I was wrong."

"You're faking it."

Darla lifted her shirt over the bump in her stomach, which bounced after an kick from inside. "As you can see, I'm really not." She lowered the shirt. "If you need more proof, you can come and feel it."

_Holy Crap. Giles is going to have a stroke, he'll be turning the pages of his books so fast...wait, no he won't. He's not here. He left us._

"What's the matter, Buffy?" No sharp retort, no witty comeback?"

She shook herself. _Get it together._ "Sorry, it's just seening you, here, back from the...un-undead, and knocked up to boot, kinda caught me off guard for a minute."

The vampire laughed and let her demonic features morph into smooth, human lines. "I caught the Slayer off guard? It's my lucky day."

_Hardly. _"Not really. As soon as I get some answers out of you, Mr. Pointy here is ready and waiting to do some hole punching."

Again Darla's mouth twitched into a creepy smile, her fingertips tracing long, lazy circles around her belly. "Like I said, it's my lucky day."She pushed herself away from the wall and made her way slowly to Buffy. "You won't get those answers you're looking for; I don't feel like chatting. But I do want to die." she stretched out her arms. "Take your best shot."

_Okay, she is officially waaaaaay more messed up than I am._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R:-) 


End file.
